


Address

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Bokuto Koutarou, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Keiji moaned as Koutarou nipped on his collarbone, still adjusting to the feeling of feeling full. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, having been topping the past few times. “It feels so good, Koutaoru, fuck. I love it.”Koutarou let out a sort of animalistic noise before barely growling out, “Address.”-The one where Koutarou orders Keiji to address him as Bokuto-san.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	Address

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokenstxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokenstxn/gifts).



> Fic is dedicated to my bro and beta ( ˘ ³˘)

It was a cool fall afternoon when Keiji arrived home. He was greeted with unusual quietness which had him on edge. He took off his shoes and set them aside before placing his jacket on the coat rack. He put his briefcase down on the couch, calling Koutarou.

No answer.

Keiji furrowed his brows confused. He walked to their room where he heard the shower running. So he  _ was  _ home.

“Koutarou?”

A loud yelp from the shower told him Koutarou had heard him.

“Keiji! You’re early.” Koutarou stuck his head out from the shower, grinning at his lover.

“No,” Keiji replied loosening his tie, “you have just been in the shower for too long.”

Koutarou pouted. “No, I haven’t.” He grumbled.

Keiji shook his head as he stripped off his clothes, Koutarou perked up as Keiji stepped into the shower.

“How was work?” The eldest of the two asked, running his hands through Keiji’s now wet hair. 

“The usual.” He sighed. “Udai-san had me work on extra pages, but that was about it. How was practice?”

“Good.” Koutarou answered as he lathered Keiji’s upper body with soap. “Coach had us do a new drill. Then we had a three on three.”

Keiji startled as Koutarou casually smacked one of his ass cheeks. “Hey!”

“What? It’s been a while.” Koutarou frowned, both hands on each of Keiji’s ass cheeks. “When was the last time we did something?”

“It’s because you told me Coach Foster told you that you couldn’t do those kinds of activities.”

“But it’s been so long.” Koutarou pouted, hands roaming all over Keiji’s back.

“Are you sure you can? I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Keiji had his arms around Koutarou’s neck, running his hands through Koutarou’s hair. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Keiji moaned quietly as Koutarou nipped down on his neck. “We shouldn’t do this in the shower, Koutarou. Remember last time?” 

Koutarou pouted. “Not even a little making out?”

Keiji huffed but grinned. “Alright.” He didn’t spare a second before kissing his husband. He let out a languid moan as Koutarou wrapped a hand around Keiji’s length. The water hitting his back was cold, but his body felt like he was in the middle of a hot summer afternoon. His body spasmed when he felt Koutarou’s hand dip between his asscheeks, moaning when Koutarou pressed a finger against his hole.

“Bed. Now.” Koutarou shut off the water before Keiji could process. They nearly stumbled out of the shower, eager. “Should we dry up?”

Keiji thought about it for a split second before shaking his head. “Fuck it.” He breathed out before kissing Koutarou heatedly and pushing him to the direction of the room. 

Koutarou moaned, falling back onto the bed. Keiji straddled his hips, already reaching for the lube that resided under their pillows. Koutarou was kissing all over his neck and chest, hands roaming all over Keiji’s body. 

“I can do it.” Koutaoru murmured as he took the lube from Keiji’s hands. 

Keiji complied, not even fully on his stomach and Koutarou was already licking and sucking at his hole. Keiji moaned loudly, reaching back and gripping Koutarou’s hair. He swore loudly as Koutarou bit on the inside of his asscheek, not sure if to pull or push against the feeling. It was all too much and too little at the same time.

Keiji whined into a pillow - Koutaoru’s pillow. The smell of his husband was driving him crazy. “Koutarou, please.” A hard smack on his ass had him whining louder. “Please, fuck me. I’m begging, please.” He groaned into the pillow, the feeling of Koutarou’s tongue inside him making him see stars behind his eyelids. 

Koutarou spread Keiji’s asscheeks as far as possible, watching the hole gape. He hummed, pleased. “I like seeing you like this.” He ran his thumb over the hole, watching Keiji spasm and whine. He opened the lube and spread a considerable amount on his fingers. “Breathe.” He watched Keiji’s back raise, and slowly pressed in a finger as Keiji breathed out. “Relax, love. I know it bothers, it’s been a while.” He soothed, caressing Keiji’s back. He slipped in his finger all the way until the second knuckle. He pressed kisses all over Keiji’s lower back, thrusting his finger slowly. He added extra lube and slowly slipped in a second finger when Keiji was used to one. He slipped the third one in easily, Keiji moaning when Koutarou hit his prostate.

“Fuck. Shit. Yes, right there.” He panted, thrusting back to meet Koutarou’s fingers. “Please, fuck me. I’m ready. Please.”

Koutarou’s hand landed heavily on Keiji’s asscheek. “No, you’re not. I’ll let you know when you’re ready.”

“But-”

_ Smack. _

“What did I say?”

Keiji stayed quiet except for the noise at the back of his throat. He was already sweating bullets and felt like he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Koutarou fingered Keiji for a few more minutes as he coated his dick in lube. He gave himself a few strokes before taking his fingers out. He heard Keiji whine and tapped him on the hip. Keiji rolled over, face and chest flushed pink. Koutarou thought he looked beautiful.

“Wanna ride me?” He asked, caressing Keiji’s neck before pinching his nipple.

Keiji nodded before nearly tackling Koutarou and kissing him heatedly. The kiss was sloppy, all tongues and teeth. Their lips were swollen when Keiji pulled away. Koutarou sat against the headboard, adding even more lube to his dick. Keiji straddled his hips and took Koutarou’s dick in his hand, slowly sinking himself on it. 

Their breaths were cut short, the heat of Keiji’s ass making Koutarou feel like he couldn’t breathe. It was too much, too much. It took Keiji a few minutes to adjust, Koutarou murmuring encouraging words and kneading his ass. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby. You’re so hot. I love you so much.”

Keiji raised himself, thighs trembling and slowly sinking down again. They moaned as Keiji lowered himself down completely. Koutarou threw his head back against the headboard, keeping his breathing in check. 

“Shit, Keiji.” He gripped on Keiji’s hips, leaving imprints. 

Keiji moaned as Koutarou nipped on his collarbone, still adjusting to the feeling of feeling full. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, having been topping the past few times. “It feels so good, Koutaoru, fuck. I love it.”

Koutarou let out a sort of animalistic noise before barely growling out, “ _ Address _ .” 

Keiji moaned loudly as Koutaoru smacked his ass so hard he jerked forward. “ _ Fuck, Bokuto-san. _ ” His whole body shook as he raised himself again and almost dropped himself, legs already giving out. “Please help me, Bokuto-san.” 

“Gladly.” Koutarou grinned, wrapping his arms around Keiji’s waist. He got comfortable and without a second thought, started ramming into Keiji’s ass. The latter was moaning right into Koutarou’s ear, his dick trapped between their bodies creating friction. He dug his fingernails into Koutarou’s shoulders and bit down on his shoulder.

“Fuck, Keiji.”

“Bokuto-san, please. I wanna come. Please make me come. Please, Bokuto-san. Please.” Keiji was babbling none-sense, moaning rhythmically to Koutarou’s thrusts. 

Koutarou stopped his thrusts and had Keiji lie down on his back. His face looked beautiful flushed pink and chest heaving. Koutarou spread more lube on his dick and on Keiji’s ass before slipping in again. Keiji keened as Koutarou thrusted in again and wrapped a hand around his dick. Keiji moved his hand to the rhythm of Koutarou’s thrusts, wrapping his legs around his waist. Koutarou picked up the pace, sweat dripping off him as if he had been working out for hours at the gym. He was grunting with every thrust, holding himself up with the headboard. Keiji’s eyes shot open after a particular hard thrust, begging Koutarou to keep going like that. 

“Fuck, Keiji, I’m so close.”

“K-Koutarou, please.”

“ _Address_ , Keiji.”

Keiji’s visions turned white as he came in white ribbons on his stomach. Koutarou pulled out and finished jerking himself off, coming all over Keiji’s stomach and chest. The eldest of the two nearly fell on Keiji, apologizing. Keiji came down from his high after spasming for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Koutarou was lying down next to him, breath almost back to normal. 

Koutarou turned to look at his husband and smiled. “I love you so much, Keiji.”

“I love you, too, Koutarou.” He kissed Koutarou softly, languidly and grimaced when he felt the mess on his upper body. “We should get cleaned up.” 

“Mmhmm.”

“No, you’re not falling asleep now. You have cum on your chest and I’m not cuddling with you like that.” 

“But, Keiji~”

“No. . . But only after I regain the feelings in my legs.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slowly posting all of my content I used to have on patreon here, especially the nsfw (*-∀-)ゞ
> 
> [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co)


End file.
